Sweetest Sin
by IchigoTango
Summary: Yuuram. Yuuri gets kidnapped and Wolfram isn't too happy about it obviously. Rated for language and probable Lemon. Also, very possible GwendalGunter pairing :P
1. Preface

A/N: This is the preface for Sweetest Sin. First chapter is coming shortly. Check out my bio for any information on upcoming updates :)

Warning: Yaoi. Language. Suggestive nature.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. I would be amazing if I did.

* * *

There was a hand in his face again. Well, a fist rather. Yuuri didn't mind Wolfram sleeping in his bed anymore, he was much too used to it. Of course, he was quite used to waking up with a fist, or a foot... or any of the blond Mazoku's appendages for that matter, in his face. The softest of whines escaped the Maou's now pouting lips as he attempted to move the hand away. He succeeded, yes, but now there was a leg laying across his lower half, pinning him to the bed. Now he had no blankets, his arm was being cuddled by a sleeping Wolfram, and his legs were pinned to the bed with a rather bare and exposed leg (which also, of course, belonged to the blond.)

"Wolfram..." the double black whined again, his free hand moving to brush some of the blond strands out of the sprawled blond's face. "Pleaaaase give me my arm back..." The only response the King received from the sleeping prince was a soft yawn, followed by a good pain in his shin caused by a heel, which was further attatched to a rather interestingly positioned leg.

"Wolllllf" Yuuri whined again, still receiving a very dissatisfying response. Fine. If the blond wanted to take up all the room, Yuuri would too! Somehow... maybe he'd just get up and sleep in Wolfram's room. That way he'd have space to actually get sleep, and there would be no heels digging into his shins. Yet another sigh was given. He wasn't about to move, because he was sure if he so much as flinched the blond's grip on Yuuri's arm would tighten and the attempt would prove useless.

Several moments passed before a smirk made its way across those full lips of his. He had an idea... which was probably going to result in him getting torched. He turned as well as he could onto his side, the free hand placing gently on the leg that currently pinned his own. "Wolfram..." he'd said the blond's name many, many times since he'd come to Shin Makoku, so he was slightly confused when this time caused his heart to skip a beat. His hand slid up that leg, his fingertips running gently up the pink nightgown the blond wore, his breathing becoming surprisingly heavy. His attention was soon driven to where his blood was currently rushing, which also happened to be pressed rather solidly to a certain Mazoku's hip.

_"Oh gods..."_

* * *

A/N: Yes. It's short. As most prefaces are D:


	2. Mission Start: SAVE THE KING!

**A.N:** I'm, again, writing angst. WUHOO! -happyface-. Right. Anyway, I've gotten a new addiction to Kyou Kara Maou! because of a friend of mine, and this time I don't mind. Hehe this addiction is good. -nodnod- Anyway. I don't appreciate random flaming. It's rather retarded. If you've got a reason to flame, go right ahead, but if it's pointless; I'll eat your eyes. Don't you think that I won't.

**Warning:** Yaoi. That means Guy on Guy, people. Nothing more, nothing less. If you don't like Yaoi, it's HIGHLY suggested to just click that little 'back' button up in the left hand corner of your internet browser. (Unless your internet is weird and it's in the right hand one, then you'll have to click the one in the right hand corner. u.u) Anyway, foul language and moody Wolfram. Cute yet clumsy Yuuri, etc. There will be over-explained injuries and such (because honestly, the best angst comes with blood. Lots and lots of blood.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! or any of its characters or plots or anything. If I did I would OBVIOUSLY be in Japan and I would OBVIOUSLY not be writing this shit. XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

_**Mission Start: Save the King! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"WHAT?!" **The Prince's voice echoed through the many halls of the Blood Pledge Castle. Wolfram was _not_ impressed with what he'd heard, obviously. It seemed that, while the blond Mazoku was out protecting Yuuri from a group of alleged 'assassins' ,which proved to be a bunch of weak idiots and completely _not_ worth his time, the King had been taken from the castle.

"What the HELL were _you_ doing when he was taken?! And the guards; what about them? Did they all decide to take a lunch break _at the same goddamned time?!_" Hands clenched to fists by his sides, a shake of the blond's head given. The Prince had a point. Weren't the guards supposed to um... _do their job_?

Gwendal seemed to be completely ignoring the blond, rather that's what he was trying to let off. A certain twitch in his eye, and several new wrinkles in his forehead proved quite the opposite. The Maou had been 'stolen' right under his nose, and he wasn't so much as close to being aware of that fact. Why, you may ask? Anissina. It was very, _very _hard to pay attention to what was happening in the castle whilst running away from said inventor. Very hard indeed.

Receiving no response pissed the blond Mazoku off even more. "Well?!"

_'Go get him'_. That's exactly what Wolfram was doing. It took less than ten minutes to get his troop assembled at the training grounds and stables, even less than that to tell the group what they were doing. The Prince wanted his King back, and if they were to fail they had better hope they died on the battlefield, for the Mazoku swore to kill them himself if they didn't.

o0o0o0o

Of three things Yuuri was absolutely sure; his head hurt like hell, he was moving, and it was definately bright. Black eyes slowly fluttered open, hands fighting momentarily with what felt like shackles. This wasn't something the Maou had wanted to wake up to; not in the least. Well, on the bright side, he didn't have a certain blond Mazoku's fist in his face when he woke up.

Well, now the double black was more than sure he was chained, as he couldn't move his legs an inch. With a rather unimpressed sigh, his eyes would shift to one of the men riding alongside this barred cell and, damn near instantaneously, he wished he hadn't. The man, if one could even call it that, had the most gruesome face; pitted and scratched and rather oily by the looks of it. At least there was one good thing about that sight: Yuuri was definately NOT hungry anymore.

The King noticed, of all of the cloaked figures, each of them had a different accessory on their face. The one to his right ,the one he'd just looked at,, had a somewhat gemmed glass over his left eye. The one on Yuuri's left had a sort of beaked mask over his nose, resembling that of a crow's beak. The others couldn't be easily seen, but he was more than sure each of them were sporting something equally strange.

It wasn't two seconds after Yuuri decided he wanted to sit up did he receive a good blow to the head and, by the feels of it, it was done by a boot or something of the like.

"The Maou is awake!!" came the gruff call from a man directly behind the double black.

A heaved sigh from the front, followed by a response of "Kick the cage, maybe it'll go back to sleep." the voice growled. And so, of course, the cage was kicked; a hard kick at that.

Now wasn't the best time to get offended over being simply referred to as 'it'. The King very much valued his life, enough so to not want it to be taken by a group of... well... he didn't really know what to call them.

There were several men, 4 or 5 at least, all in which looked to be the same height and roughly same weight. Each of them looked to have their own peice of distinguishing facial decoration (provably so they knew which one was which). All of them walked with the same, ape-like gait, all of their boots dealing a good scuffing across the dirt path.

_'I love how they talk about me like I'm an object...'_ he thought. Had his arms not been tied behind his back, he'd have crossed them over his chest. Furthermore... how would it look if the King had a temper tantrum? That would provably be rather precious, yes?

"How much you think we's gonna get for his head boss?"

An exasperated sigh followed such an idiotic question. "Moron! This is the _Maou_! Not only will we be renowned as the ones to dispose of the King; but we'll be given a reward far larger than any of you can imagine!"

There was only one thing keeping Yuuri quiet, aside from his being scared; and that was the fact that he knew Wolfram would come. He _always_ came, despite their constant arguments. A sigh escaped the King's lips as he again attempted to somehow wriggle out of the restraints. Of course there was no such luck for our Maou.

_'Wolfram will come... he always comes...'_

o0o0o0o

'_Three more wrinkles... after those other three... six more in all. That's an awfully bad omen.'_

Gwendal was standing in front of the window, his hands clasped together behind his back. "It won't do you any good to look for Yuuri Heika if you don't know where he might be."

Astounding emerald eyes narrowed beneath those dark lashes, arms folded across his chest. Of course the eldest brother was right. How was Wolfram going to be of any help if he didn't know where to get his King? He couldn't very well search all of Shin Makoku, now could he? That would take far, _far_ too long. Still, even this delay was downright pissing him off.

"Conrad has gone to find any information he can on Yuuri Heika's disappearance."

"You mean _kidnapping_!!" the blond Mazoku all but snarled. There was no disappearing involved in Wolfram's eyes. If not for the idiocy of the security in the castle, his King wouldn't have been snatched! It probably even occurred in broad daylight even!

Boots clicked across the floor as the blond paced back and forth, probably annoying his older brother but not rightly caring. He wanted his Yuuri, damnit, and he wanted him _now_! There would only be heat and flame to meet those who failed to protect his Yuuri if it happened again. Oh, there would be pain.

As expected, with each one of the blond Mazoku's footfalls came a rather prominent twitch of Gwendal's eye. Though he fought hard to keep a nonchalant expression, there would be no stopping that damnable twitch. Of course Gwendal would never admit it, but something in him was just as anxious to find the King as Wolfram was. Well, perhaps he wasn't exactly as anxious as his baby brother was, but he definately didn't like standing in this particular office and doing nothing.

The blond Mazoku was obviously upset, but what was even worse was the fact that he really couldn't do anything. Not until Conrart came back with some, hopefully promising, information on the whereabouts of his fiance. There wasn't any way to speed the process up, which caused even more annoyance.

_'You better not be cheating, Yuuri.'_

o0o0o0o

It was raining. How fitting. Aside from the rain falling around the swordsman, the only thing to be heard was his quick breaths and the beating of the horse's hoofs on the earth.

'_How far could they be...?_'

It would be hard to find out. Despite Conrad's ability, he didn't know when exactly the Maou was taken, nor did he know what the bastards looked like, _or_ what direction they were heading. He started searching North East, for there were fresh footprints that appeared to be made by three or four men. Of course this could be where a few of the guards took a break today but... either way, it was more of a lead than he had expected to get.

The half-human looked frantically. He had a loyalty to the King, he made a _promise_ to protect his King and right now, he was failing. He couldn't bear to think of what could be happening right now... or worse yet; what could have _already _happened.

If his heart could beat any faster, it was liable to bust right through his chest. He had to do this both for his King, and for his baby brother. Conrad wouldn't be able to forgive himself, nor would he ever be forgiven, if something happened to the Maou. As blind as Yuuri Heika was to the fact, the black-haired Maou was the very light in Wolfram's life. Damn near the _only _light in the Prince's life. There was no room for failure.

The two men that Conrad had brought along with him were having trouble keeping up with the brunette, despite the fact that they too were horseback. Weller was scared. So scared. Not because he knew Wolfram's wrath would be torturous, but because the King was Yuuri. Yuuri was more than the Maou. He brought light to _everyone's_ life... even Gwendal's (which was a hard task in itself.) In the good three to four hours the trio had been searching, Conrad hadn't let them stop to rest; not once. He would probably be considered insane by the time he _did_ stop, which didn't look like it was going to be too soon.

"Sir, the horses will soon need rest!" The words came from the rider on the left of Conrad.

After receiving no response, the second rider decided to add his input. "Sir, this is madness!"

Madness? Maybe, but they were right. They were _very _right. His horse was losing speed; they should have been in the next town by now, If not through it already. A nod was given and, though reluctantly, the Captain slowed his pace. If he was right, there should be a pond to the right of the path.

"No longer than... 15 minutes at most." he said simply. His senses greeted the smell of fresh water, the sound of it running over rocks and whatever else may be lying in its depths. He was right. A smaller path led to the opening, a good three minute's trot to the water source.

Though the pond had very well sounded and smelled beautiful, that wasn't the case. The closer they got, the more foul it smelled. By the time they got to the clearing, the stench was enough to make a man hurl. It didn't take long to discover exactly what the smell was coming from. A heap of burnt bodies lay just beside the pool, their skin, or what was left of it anyway, was mere strips of brown flesh. They were obviously male and, by the looks of things, not the people they had been looking for. They seemed to all be around the same body weight and height, all with the same greasy hair. Whoever had burnt these men had made it a point to not wreck any of the features, it seemed. Was it a warning? Not to follow whatever information this... site was going to give the half-human? Their faces were gross and pitted... well _patches_ of faces were rather. Conrad's brows furrowed. These men were obviously not so pretty while they were still alive, let alone right now. Each and every one of them had a different scar which had been healed for quite a long while. The ones on top, for Conrad didn't rightly feel like pushing through piles of slime-like flesh, had certain facial flaws. One had his right eye missing, another had the left, an another was completely missing his nose. The rest... well he hardly wanted to look; but something caught his eye. A shirt of sorts; Yuuri's, more specifically. The swordsman felt his heart sink damned near painfully into his stomach as he pushed the corpses, not particularly caring about the mess it was making, to pull that article of clothing from beneath the pile.

_'Thank the GODS there is no body... but... where IS that body?'_

It was Yuuri's alright. It was Yuuri's with no Yuuri. That didn't help at all. All he knew was that he was going the right way, or had been rather. A good deal of deep wheel marks had been left going North East. Whoever had taken the King hadn't made much effort to cover up their tracks, so obviously they were ready to be followed. No matter, right now he had to head back to the Blood Pledge. And _fast_. He _had_ to tell Wolfram. Before the kidnappers, or 'King nappers' if you will, got too far. Conrad jogged back to his horse, the Maou's shirt clutched in his hand. The two of his troops hadn't the stomach to go any closer than twenty feet from the heap.

"We ride back. _Fast_." he said as he mounted his horse, his hand tightening on the black fabric. The two exchanged looks before smiling. Conrad had found something, and that meant that Wolfram would be a _little_ less bitchy. With them anyway.

They rode hard and fast towards the castle, Conrad still far ahead of the other two. His little brother would be pleased with the information, and then he'd probably take the entirety of his troops, just so that he could kick ass _and_ tell people what to do. It took naught but twenty minutes, give or take, to get back. The man could tell even before entering the castle that it was a good thing they'd come back now and not later. Otherwise, he was sure his baby brother would have a fit, considering he could hear the blond Mazoku's screaming from outside.

Wolfram was just about to torch something, preferably one of the many items on his eldest brother's bookshelf. Including the pig...er... bear. Whatever. Conrad entered the room, his breath short despite his not running. Adrenaline could do that to a person.

"We have our heading." he said, Wolfram's reaction being just as he epected.

"Where is that cheater?!" It was obvious the blond wasn't mad at Yuuri, not in the least, though he had an image to uphold, damnit!

"North East." his answer was simple, as one would expect. "There's a town, just a half-day's ride from here heading North East. If we're lucky, they will have stopped to rest for a while and we might be able to catch up." The brunette's expression didn't change; that grave frown damned near permanent on his lips.

Wolfram looked to Gwendal, who had yet to say a thing about the situation since Conrad had come in, finally spoke up. "If you're going to do any sort of 'catching up', I suggest we go now. Gunter and Anissina can watch over the castle." It seemed like he always said the same thing, with slight differences in diction here and there. No less, he was absolutely right. Standing in his office _talking_ about how to save Yuuri would get them no where, whereas actually taking _action_ would.

The blond's answer was a mere 'hmph' before he went to go and gather his troops, Conrad having been not too far behind him. Gwendal had waited a moment before standing, his thoughts remaining unknown to even himself. Sadly enough, he thought even he would die without the King, despite whatever exterior image he'd made.

It took less than ten minutes for everyone to gather at the stables, each on a horse they'd trained personally. Each and every one of them had been trained, gruellingly, to protect the Maou or, in this case, retrieve him. Wolfram's voice rang loudly over his troops, his demands more than threatening. The entirety of the troops knew all to damned well that the blond was in love with Yuuri, and that he would literally snap every one of their damned necks if anything should happen to the King. That being said, it was more than obvious that they weren't intent on failing.

"Anyone, I repeat, _anyone, _that jeapordizes his majesty's safe return, I _swear_ will have whatever you think exists below your belt cut off and fed to you. Understood?!"

The nods were given in unison, each and every one of them bearing a serious yet almost scared expression. How that sort of expression was possible no one would understand, until they were under the Prince's command.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" that was his way of saying 'get your asses moving!' before he nudged that beautiful white horse along.

_'I'll find you Yuuri...'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That could've been way longer, but I ran into a bit of writer's block. The next chapter will be more based on what happened to Yuuri, just to forewarn you D:


End file.
